


Victorian AU Westeros

by myheartismadeofstars



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lyanna Is Alive, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartismadeofstars/pseuds/myheartismadeofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin: a vaguely put-together story about (Mostly) the Starks and their life in a Victorian AU version of Westeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Jon was packing his clothes into his trunk. He was looking forward to being with his mother again, but not so much the three week long train journey it would take to get to her. He smiled as he imagined his brothers, especially the eldest boy, Arthur, coming home from school specifically to spend some time with their much-older brother.

“So it’s true!” A betrayed sounding voice came from his doorway. Jon turned to see Arya, his favourite of his paternal half-siblings standing there. “You _are_ going back to your other family!”

Jon knew Arya felt betrayed by Jon’s love for his other siblings, especially Lewyn, who was Arya’s age.

“Arya, come here.” Jon instructed as he sat down on his bed. Arya was disheveled as always. Jon could tell she was wearing some of Arthur's old clothes that he had brought North for her, in secret, of course. Jon toyed with one of her braids, retying the grey silk ribbon that held it together. Jon’s stepmother hated when Arya’s hair was untied, so he did her a favour. “I’m going to visit my mother Arya.” Jon corrected her. “Not ‘my other family’. The other _half_ of my family.”

Arya allowed Jon, though no one else, to touch her hair. “I don’t _care_. I want to come with you!” She protested. Jon shook his head and ruffled his hand through Arya’s hair, though the braids meant there wasn’t much in the way of difference.

“You can’t. Didn’t Father already say you had to stay?” Arya pouted more. Jon laughed and put his arm around her. “We’ll see about some other time.” He promised, but clearly it didn’t make Arya any happier.

Arya was silent for a while before she spoke again. “Jon? Do you love Dayna more than me?” Jon had never considered that Arya might be jealous of his youngest sister. Dayna was sweet, and friendly, as well as polite.

“No.” Jon told her honestly. “Dayna is a five year old girl Arya. I rarely see her and we don’t play together like you and I do.” Jon and Arya behaved more like brothers than a brother and sister most days. Speaking of… “Nor do I love Lewyn and Arthur more than you. I love them, but we shall never be as close as you and I.”

This seemed to pacify Arya more. She kissed her brother’s cheek. “Are you going to join the military in Dorne?” Jon had spoken about wanting to be a soldier, just like their uncle Benjen. It did make sense that Arya would fear he would join the military of his mother’s country. “I’m a Northman, same as Father.” Jon explained. “I’m joining the Northern Cavalry with Robb next year. That’s why I haven’t enlisted yet.” Arya smiled. “I’ll be right behind you!” She vowed. Jon ruffled her hair. He knew she wouldn’t be allowed in unless she became a nurse…which Jon doubted very much. Still the idea of his little sister disguising herself as a boy to fight by his side sounded enjoyable, if very dangerous. “I can’t wait, little sister.” He told her. “Now, why don’t you go climb a tree or something while I finish up?” Jon suggested. Arya pouted again before bounding to her feet. “Alright. But you have to play with Nymeria and I before you get on that train.” She told him. Jon enjoyed his little sister’s little commanding tone. He prayed that Catelyn would never take that away from her.

“I swear.” He told her. Arya finally took her leave and let her brother finish packing.


	2. Chapter 2

“We’re moving?” Both girls cried out in unison. While the words were the same, they held different emotions. Sansa’s voice was excited, Arya’s was dismayed.

“And we have to leave by the end of the month.” Their father told them.

“But why?” Arya demanded. “Winterfell is our home!” She said defensively. Behind her father, her mother rubbed her forehead as though a headache was coming on. Arya knew it was rather rude and ‘against societal norms’ but she didn’t care.

“Gods you’re stupid Arya.” Sansa said to her. “Father isn’t leaving for good. Is that not so, father?”

Ned clearly did not approve of Sansa’s attitude towards her sister, but her nodded in agreement. “We’re going to our Manor in the Crownlands.” He explained. “You girls are going to be presented to Robert, and Sansa will make her debut.” 

Arya groaned as her sister bounced happily in place. “No more of that, Arya.” Her mother scolded. “Sansa, you and I will have to start having your debut gown prepared. Same with you Arya.” 

Bran spoke up after a moment. “Mother, will we all be going?” He asked. 

“All except for Jon.” Arya answered for her mother. “He’s eighteen and he was never presented to the King, even though you took him with you when you presented Robb.” She said turning on her father.

Ned waved his hand to dismiss his wife and all children but Arya. Robb took Bran and wheeled him out of the room. 

Once they were alone, Ned sat down and bade for Arya to sit by his side. 

“Arya, you are right, Jon was never produced for the King, even though Robb was. But that has little to do with not liking him as much. The King would never consent to meeting with a bastard in public. He greeted Jon in private.” He told her, but Arya still seemed upset.

“Do I have to be presented with Sansa?” She asked. Ned chuckled and kissed her head. “Yes you do. Best to get it over with now.” He told her.

Arya pouted. “Go start your packing. A week worth of clothes, the rest will be there when we get there.”

Arya groaned and left the room her grown direwolf waiting for her by the door. The two of them ran up to Arya’s room to pack.


End file.
